Kingdom Hearts III: Arendelle (Sora and Riku's story)
by bernardinojulian
Summary: Sora's Story: Sora, Donald and Goofy teams up with Anna and Kristoff to find Elsa, who sets off eternal winter and tries to save Arendelle from darkness. Riku's Story: Riku and King Mickey has to help Elsa control her powers and protect her from Maleficent, Pete and Master Xehanort. NOTE: My only KH3 idea was Sora and Riku as playable characters.
1. Bad Landing and Coronation Day

**Prologue: Bad Landing/Coronation Day**

Arendelle (Sora's story)

**Realm Between: The Gummi Ship**

Sora, Donald and Goofy had to search for seven guardians of light and "The Key to Return Hearts." They were on the gummi ship. It was low on fuel and Chip n' Dale was on break. "Gawrsh, the gummi ship is low on fuel, fellas," said Goofy.

"It is?" Donald looked at the fuel meter, it appears to be empty and he began to panic. "It is empty!"

"Don't panic, guys. As long as Chip n' Dale gets the fuel for the gummi ship," said Sora. Then, he looks at the castle and the town. "It looks like we're at Arendelle."

"Arendelle?" Donald saw the castle and the town and it looks normal. "But it looks normal."

**Arendelle**

Then, the gummi ship was out of fuel and crashes into the water. They got out and Chip n' Dale stayed in the gummi ship. "No worries, guys. We'll find the fuel," said Chip.

"It'll be a while as soon as it's filled up," said Dale.

"What!? Aw phooey!" grumbled Donald.

Then, they went into the town and saw the heartless appearing in front of them. "Uh-oh!" gasped Goofy. Sora wielded the Kingdom Key and Donald and Goofy wields the staff and shield.

**Defeat all of the Heartless!**  
**Donald +5 HP**  
**Goofy +3 HP**

After they defeated the heartless, they went to look around. "I wonder why are the heartless roaming in this world?" asked Sora.

"Gawrsh, I don't know," said Goofy.

"Oh, come on, we have to get to the bottom of this," said Donald.

Then, they bump into someone named Anna. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Anna.

Sora, Donald and Goofy began to look at Anna. "It's okay. That happens," Sora said, getting up.

Before Anna could say something else, she has to go to the coronation. "I have to go to the coronation."

Goofy was confused. "Coronation?"

"Whose coronation?" asked Donald.

"My sister... Elsa. She's going to be queen," said Anna.

"Oh, so you're the princess?" said Sora, looking at Anna.

"Shall we go with you?" asked Donald.

"Yes," said Anna, walking to church. "I'm Anna."

Sora, Donald and Goofy began to walk with Anna. "I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy."

"Oh, so you're new here?" asked Anna.

Sora, Donald and Goofy nodded as they walk with Anna. "Well, yeah, let's go," said Sora.

* * *

Arendelle (Riku's story)

**Arendelle Castle: Courtyard**

King Mickey and Riku arrived in his star shard and was at the castle courtyard. Their task was to search for Keyblade wielders. "Gosh, that was a doozy of a landing!" said Mickey.

They looked around and saw a castle. "This castle looks familiar," said Riku.

"It sure is weird place to find Keyblade wielders," said Mickey. "But, no matter. Let's go inside the castle."

**Arendelle Castle: Hallway**

When they went inside the castle, Elsa saw Riku and King Mickey. "Who are you?"

Riku looks at Elsa. "I'm Riku. Why are you all alone?"

Before Elsa could answer, King Mickey arrived to see Riku. "Riku, Did you found something unusual?"

"No, nothing so far," said Riku.

Elsa starts to look at King Mickey. "Who's that? Is he a friend of yours?"

King Mickey began to stare at Elsa. "I'm Mickey, a friend of Riku and the king."

Elsa began to look confused. "You're a king?"

"Well, yes. But, tell me. What are you doing here by yourself?" asked Mickey.

Elsa bends down to King Mickey's level and began to weep. "I tried to touch people for at least 13 years... without being scared to hurt them... I have powers over ice and snow."

Riku and King Mickey feels bad for Elsa. "You have powers?" said Riku. "Trust me, any people can be born with magical powers or cursed. Like you have to control it, no matter what kind of elements you have."

"Riku's right. Gosh, I think there's something's stopping you," said Mickey.

"There is?" asked Elsa, wiping her tears.

"Trust your heart and you can learn to control it," said Riku.

Elsa, Riku and King Mickey saw the servant. "Queen Elsa, it's time for your coronation."

"Coronation?" Riku and King Mickey was confused. "She's going to be the queen?" asked Mickey.

"Yes," said Elsa. "I'm Elsa... Come with me."

"What?" Riku and King Mickey gave her a confusing look.

"Come with me to my coronation," said Elsa.

"We will?" Riku and King Mickey said.

Elsa nodded. "Okay," said Riku.

"Well... we can do that," said Mickey.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**What will Riku and King Mickey do to help Elsa?**

**Will Sora, Donald and Goofy figure out who spawned the Heartless in Arendelle?**


	2. Coronation Party and Powers revealed

**Chapter 1: Coronation Party/Powers revealed**

Arendelle (Sora and Riku's story)

**Arendelle Chapel**

Anna took Sora, Donald and Goofy to church to see Elsa, who was about to be crowned as the queen, and she went to Elsa's side. Sora, Donald and Goofy began to watch Elsa and didn't notice Riku and King Mickey was watching her as well. Before Elsa could reach the scepter and the orb, the bishop stops her for a moment. "Your Majesty, the gloves," he whispered.

Elsa felt nervous, removes her gloves, grabs the orb and the scepter and turns to face the church. Riku and King Mickey was watching her very closely as the bishop speaks Old Norse. While Elsa was holding the scepter and the orb, it started to freeze over.

"...Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" the bishop finished, and Elsa puts the scepter and the orb back and puts on her gloves.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" the crowd cheered.

Elsa, Anna and the crowd exits the church. Sora, Donald and Goofy stays in the church to figure out what's wrong with Elsa. "Gawrsh, Elsa didn't want to take her gloves off, did she?" said Goofy.

"No," said Sora. "I don't know what's wrong with Elsa but we have to get to the bottom of this."

"Gosh, Look at the ice, Riku," said Mickey as he and Riku studies the scepter and the orb.

Sora, Donald and Goofy saw Riku and King Mickey on the altar, looking at the scepter and the orb.

"Is that Riku and King Mickey?" said Sora.

"I think so," said Goofy. "Hey! Your Majesty!"

Riku and King Mickey puts the scepter and the orb back and turns to see Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Sora? What are you doing here?"

"We just came to see any Heartless around here," replied Sora. "Anyways, I was asking you and King Mickey the same thing. Were you going to see Elsa?"

"Yes, she's going to the castle," said Mickey. "Do you fellas wanna come along?"

"Okay," said Sora.

"Count me in," said Donald.

While Sora, Donald and Goofy goes with Riku and King Mickey to the castle, they didn't notice Pete and Master Xehanort was there. "What do you see in this world?" asked Xehanort.

"Well, it seems there's something icy here," said Pete. "Maleficent! You seein' this? Better get here right away!"

"You'll take no such tone with me," said Maleficent, appearing next to Xehanort and Pete. "What is this place?"

"I ain't no expert, but I think this world is great for taking over," said Pete.

"Maybe you're right," said Maleficent. Then, she saw the castle. "Xehanort, we'll go see what's in that castle."

* * *

**Arendelle Castle: Ballroom**

There was a party going on and Riku and King Mickey brought Sora, Donald and Goofy to the castle to see Elsa and Anna. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," announced Kai as Elsa enters the throne. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

Kai puts Anna over to stand next to Elsa. They were together. "Hi," said Elsa.

"Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi," said Anna.

"You look beautiful," Elsa said, looking at Anna.

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful," said Anna.

"Thank you," said Elsa, looking around the party. "So, this is what a party looks like?"

"It's warmer than I thought," said Anna.

"And what is that amazing smell?" asked Elsa as she and Anna smells something great.

"Chocolate," they said and giggled.

King Mickey went to see the party. It was all good for him, Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy to investigate. "Okay, it's all good. Follow me."

Elsa and Anna turns to see Sora, Donald and Goofy, along with Riku and King Mickey. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, what are you doing here and who is this?" said Anna, looking at Sora, Donald and Goofy and then, looks at Riku and King Mickey.

Sora took Riku to meet Anna. "Anna, this is Riku. Well, he's my friend and he took me here to see you and Elsa."

Then, Sora turns to Elsa. "We were just coming to see the party and say you look splendid on coronation."

"Thank you," said Elsa, but looked at him and Riku. "Riku... is he your friend?"

"Yes," said Riku. "This is Sora. My close friend."

Anna was talking to King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. "So you're the king?" asked Anna.

"Yes, I am," said Mickey. "And gosh, I didn't get your name."

"I'm Anna," she said.

"I'm Mickey. A friend of Sora and Riku," said Mickey.

Then, Kai arrived with a man with a big glasses and a white mustache. "Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown."

"Weselton. The Duke of Weselton," the Duke growled.

"Oh, brother," grumbled Donald as he saw the Duke.

the Duke turned to Elsa. "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen."

The Duke bowed, his toupee flipped over and his bald was exposed. Donald couldn't bare to look at him. Anna and Elsa began to laugh at him, especially Sora, Riku, King Mickey and Goofy.

"Thank you... only I don't dance," said Elsa. "But my sister does."

"What?" Anna was shocked. "Oh, I don't think..."

The Duke grabbed Anna's hand and pulls her to the dance floor. "If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you."

"So you don't want to dance, do you?" said Riku.

"Not at all," said Elsa. Then, she turns to King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. "So tell me, Mickey... or should I say, my young king. Where are you and your friends from?"

"Well, we're from Disney Castle," said Mickey.

Elsa was confused. "Disney Castle? That's where you live?"

"Gosh, it's kind of a monarch talk," said Mickey.

Then, Anna limps back to see Elsa, Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. "Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'Lady," said the Duke.

"Well, he was sprightly," said Elsa.

"Especially for a man in heels," said Anna.

"Are you okay?" asked Elsa.

Anna began to smile. "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too..." said Elsa, but turns away. "But it can't."

"Why not?" asked Anna, frowning.

"It just can't," said Elsa.

"Excuse me for a minute," said Anna, walking away.

"Well, about the monarch talk..." Mickey continued.

"No need for monarch talk, Mickey," Elsa cuts him off.

"I understand that you don't want to talk to your sister," said Riku.

"Yeah, why would you drive her off like that?" asked Sora.

"Sora... Riku... Let me talk to her," said Mickey.

Elsa cuts him off, again. "No need to talk to me, Mickey."

"Okay, Sora, you, Donald and Goofy go look around and find something unusual," said Mickey.

"Alright," said Sora.

Then, they saw Anna arriving with a handsome prince named Hans. "Elsa! I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your Majesty," Hans said, bowing.

Sora and Riku knew something was not right with Hans, especially Donald, Goofy and King Mickey.

"We would like..." Anna said.

"...your blessing..." Hans continued.

"...of..." she continued.

"...our marriage!" they said in the same time.

"What?!" King Mickey, Donald and Goofy gasped.

"Marriage...?" Sora and Riku was shocked and Elsa blinked.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," she said.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then... Wait. Would we live here?" said Anna.

"Here?" asked Elsa.

"Absolutely," said Hans.

"I don't know what she's talking about," said Donald to Elsa.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us..." said Anna.

Elsa stops her for a moment. "Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

Anna was worried. "Wait, what?"

"May I talk to you, please. Alone," said Elsa.

"No," said Anna, holding onto Hans. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy began to watch Anna and Elsa argue. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love," said Anna.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa said.

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out," Anna replied.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me," said Elsa.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your..." Hans said.

Elsa cuts him off. "No, you may not. And I think you should go."

King Mickey and Riku tries to follow her. "Wait, Elsa..."

"And don't say monarch talk, either," she said to King Mickey.

Then, she came to see the guard. "The party is over. Close the gates."

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna tries to stop Elsa but she pulls the glove off.

"Give me my glove!" said Elsa, trying to get her glove but Anna keeps it away.

"Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore," said Anna.

"Then leave," said Elsa as she walks away. Riku and King Mickey began to follow her and Sora, Donald and Goofy has to stop the argument before it gets out of hand.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Anna replied.

Elsa can feel her anger boiling over her. "Enough, Anna."

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" Anna yelled.

"I said, enough!" yelled Elsa as the ice shoots out of her hand and the spikes almost touch Riku and King Mickey. Sora, Donald and Goofy was shocked to see the icy spikes.

"Sorcery," gasped the Duke. "I knew there was something dubious going on here."

"Elsa..." Anna gasped.

"Riku! She does have powers over ice and snow. We have to go help her," said Mickey, looking at the spikes.

"I'm on it," said Riku as he follows King Mickey to go help Elsa.

Sora, Donald and Goofy goes after Elsa as well and Anna follows them. Before Hans can follow them, Master Xehanort appeared with Maleficent and Pete. "Who are you?" Hans asked, turning to Xehanort, Maleficent and Pete.

Maleficent looks at him. "I'm Maleficent, this is Pete and Master Xehanort. So you're Prince Hans."

"How did you know my name?" Hans asked, wielding his sword. When he tries to attack them, Master Xehanort blocks the sword with the keyblade.

"So you feel the darkness, don't you?" Xehanort said. "I'll let you take over this kingdom as soon as we give you the power of darkness, do you agree?"

Hans thought about his twelve brothers but he began to smile evilly. "I agree."

* * *

Arendelle (Riku's story)

**Arendelle Castle: Courtyard**

Elsa went out to the courtyard and saw the townspeople cheering for her. When she goes through the crowd, a woman appeared with the baby. "Your Majesty? Are you all right?"

When Elsa backed away from the woman and the baby, she touched the fountain and the water freezes. Riku and King Mickey went out and saw the fountain that Elsa froze. The Duke and his bodyguards went out and was next to them. "There she is! Stop her!"

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" said Elsa, backing away. Then, the ice shoots out of her hand, Riku and King Mickey dodges the ice and the Duke and his bodyguards fall backwards. "Monster... Monster!" yelled the Duke.

Riku and King Mickey looked at Elsa and then, they followed her.

* * *

Arendelle (Sora's story)

**Arendelle Castle: Courtyard**

Anna and Hans went out to find Elsa, followed by Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Elsa!"

* * *

Arendelle (Riku's story)

**Arendelle Castle: The Fjord**

Riku and King Mickey began to follow Elsa, who has her foot freezing the water and runs as fast as she could. Then, Riku and King Mickey follows Elsa and runs across the fjord.

* * *

Arendelle (Sora's story)

Anna and Hans arrived at the fjord with Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Elsa, stop!"

Hans saw the ice spreading across the fjord. "Look... The fjord."

"Gawrsh, what do we do?!" cried Goofy.

"Did you, guys, see it, too?" asked Hans.

"Yes," replied Sora.

**Arendelle Castle: Courtyard**

They returned back and saw the Duke cowering and panicking. "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her."

"Wait, no!" said Anna.

"You can't go out there," said Sora.

"You!" the Duke hissed as he hides behind the guards. "Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?"

"No, she's not. And Elsa's not a monster, either," quacked Donald.

"You heard the duck... She's ordinary in the best way," said Hans.

"But Elsa nearly killed me!" the Duke scolded.

"Gawrsh, You just slipped on ice," interrupted Goofy.

"Yeah... you just did," said Donald.

Anna stands up to the crowd. "It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her."

"What?" gasped Hans.

"Bring me my horse, please," she called to the guard.

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous," said Hans.

"Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right," said Anna as the guard brought the horse and the cloak.

Sora, Donald and Goofy came to see Anna. "Hey, Anna. We'll go with you. Riku and King Mickey might be out there with Elsa as well. We'll help you find Elsa before they get to her."

Anna thought about it and agrees. "Okay, climb on, Sora. Climb on. Donald. Goofy. I'll get you another horse."

The guard brought another horse for Donald and Goofy.

"I'm coming with you," said Hans, but Anna stopped him for a moment.

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle," she said.

"...On my honor," Hans said.

Anna turns to the crowd. "I leave Prince Hans in charge!"

Before Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy can depart, Hans came to see her. "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister. she would never hurt me," said Anna.

Then, he turns to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Take care of Anna, please."

"She'll be okay," said Sora.

"We will," Donald and Goofy said.

After Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy left to find Elsa, Master Xehanort and Maleficent came to see Hans. "So the princess left you in charge, eh?" said Xehanort.

"Yes, she is with the Keyblade Master and his friends and that other boy went out with Anna's sister and the little mouse," said Hans.

"We'll get to the part of dispatching Sora and those imbeciles, later," said Maleficent. "But, first, I'll grant you a perfect gift for you, Hans. A power to control the heartless."

"Thank you, now the heartless will obey me," said Hans, snapping his finger and the heartless appeared next to him.

"Okay, little ones. Eliminate that keyblade master and his friends. While you're at it, dispatch the other keyblade master and that little mouse," Hans said.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Will Sora, Donald and Goofy help Anna find Elsa before Riku and King Mickey gets to her?**

**Will Hans try to take over Arendelle with the help of Master Xehanort, Maleficent and Pete?**

**Will Riku and King Mickey catch up to Elsa?**


End file.
